1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a registration device, a collation device, an extraction method, and a program, which are desirably employed in the biometrics authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
In performing the biometrics authentication, there are used blood vessels as a subject to be authenticated. In general, in an authentication device, for example, a finger is so fixed on an image-pickup camera as to be parallel with the image-pickup surface of the image-pickup camera, and an image of blood vessels of thus fixed finger is picked up. Then, the authentication device registers the image of blood vessels which is obtained as the result of the image-pickup operation in a memory etc. as information to identify a living organism corresponding to the image of blood vessels, or compares the image of blood vessels with a registered image of blood vessels to judge whether or not a living organism corresponding to the image of blood vessels is the identical registrant.
In picking up an image of blood vessels, there are employed two types of configuration, or a type of configuration in which a unit for cutting off outside light is arranged (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-131927 [Patent Document 1] and Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-71317 [Patent Document 2]), and a type of configuration in which a unit for cutting off outside light is omitted (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-312749 [Patent Document 3] and Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-265269 [Patent Document 4]).
In general, in case of picking up an image of blood vessels, a configuration in which a unit for cutting off outside light is arranged is prone to be enlarged in size. Accordingly, in order to meet the demand for miniaturization in recent years, there are suggested many configurations in which a unit for cutting off outside light is omitted.